


I Need Distraction

by genderfluidez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidez/pseuds/genderfluidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just kiss me, Stiles.”</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex— quick make out with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/gifts).



> This is for the Sterek Secret Santa Exchange!!

**Stiles**  

Stiles is really drunk. Three sheets to the wind.

And he’s lost Scott somewhere along the line. They were talking and Stiles left for one second to get a drink and all of a sudden, Scott is nowhere to be found.

Stiles doesn’t really mind because he’s always been really good at being by himself.

He inserts himself into a conversation with people he doesn’t know while he finishes his drink and they’re either too drunk to notice or they just don’t care that some random stranger just intruded on their conversation.

The girl talking is blonde and she’s really cute. Too bad she's got her arm wrapped around the shoulders of this Greek god. On second thought, he might be jealous of her, instead. This guy is really hot.

But then they start talking about their last physics quiz and Stiles is instantly in love with both of them.

“Dude, are you in Physics 112 with Friedman? I'm taking that!” Stiles slurs.

“Yeah, we’re taking it with Friedman. That last quiz was brutal,” she says, sipping the drink in her hand.

“I know! I studied for days and I think I might have bombed it,” Stiles says nonchalantly.

“Well, it’s just a quiz. It’s the exams that are worth like 80% of our grade. I'm Erica, by the way.”

“Stiles!” He holds his hand out and she shakes it, laughing a little.

“This grump over here is Derek,” she says with a grin and Derek growls at her a little.

Derek, huh. How did he not notice this Adonis in his class before? He’ll have to pay more attention next class.

They all complain about the last problem on the quiz being hella tricky and how Derek thinks he figured out the answer after he already turned the quiz in.

Stiles is just about to ask him to explain because he couldn’t figure it out for the life of him when Erica turns and says, “Boyd’s finally here! I’ll see you guys layer, maybe,” and walks into the crowd of dancing bodies.

Stiles sees her meet up with Boyd, who he knows from his sociology course and sees her greet him with a kiss. So he guesses she and Derek aren’t together like he originally thought.

Derek turns to him after Erica leaves and says, “I’m going to go get a drink. Do you want another?” because Stiles set his cup down like two minutes into their conversation after he chugged down the rest of his jungle juice.

“Nah,” Stiles says with a grin, “I’m gonna go dance, I think.”

Derek nods, “Maybe I’ll join you after I get my drink?”

Stiles smirks and says, “I look forward to it,” but he knows it’s not likely to happen. A guy like Stiles doesn’t get guys like Derek.

Stiles makes his way over to the mass of moving bodies and Derek turns to go to the kitchen to get his drink. Stiles finds Scott grinding with Allison and rolls his eyes. But then he sees the really cute guy who sits in front of him in his Spanish class and has the really good accent when he speaks Spanish dancing near them.

He has to go over there. He’ll probably never forgive himself if he passes this chance up. He’s dancing all alone, so when Stiles slides up in front of him, he just grins and takes Stiles by the hips and they sway together.

He turns Stiles around and suddenly Stiles’ back is flush with his chest and Stiles is grinding on him. Stiles smiles to himself and a few songs later, he’s just about to get the courage to turn around and start making out with him when a second pair of hands settles on hips.

He looks up surprised and sees Derek right in front of him. His eyes are a little hooded and he looks slightly more drunk than the last time Stiles saw him. He starts bopping to the music, so Stiles wraps his arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

It’s great, really. He's got two incredibly gorgeous men surrounding him, grinding with him. The guy from his Spanish class gives up and walks away after a minute, but Derek is still there in front of him, dancing with his face pressed close. It’s still really, really good. Which explains why things go to shit approximately two minutes later.

He hears his name being called in the distance. It’s a girl’s voice, so he assumes it’s Allison trying to get his attention. He doesn’t think anything of it and doesn’t pay her any attention until he recognizes the voice as it gets closer.

His eyes shoot open and the words fly out of his mouth before he can stop them, “Holy crap, my ex is here. Can you make out with me for a sec? Just a sec?”

Derek pulls back a little to ask, “What?” looking in the direction Stiles was just looking.

“My ex is here and she's coming over here like right now.” Stiles physically pulls Derek back into him and seals their mouths together harshly. Derek jerks his head back slightly, but then Stiles snakes his tongue out and licks at his bottom lip and Derek opens his mouth into the kiss and wow.

Derek’s hands slide up Stiles’ back slowly before coming up to cup his neck, thumbs dragging over his jawline.

Stiles tilts his head and presses his tongue in more insistently, lapping at Derek’s tongue. His hands come to rest on Derek’s waist, keeping them flush together as he fucks his tongue into Derek’s mouth.

Derek nips at his lower lip and Stiles nips right back before pulling Derek’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking until he has to pull back from lack of oxygen.

He takes a breath and then dives right back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Derek’s waist, pushing his hips forward and grinding nice and slow against him.

Derek pulls his mouth away from Stiles’ and trails his lips down his neck, pressing soft, soft kisses until he gets to the line of his shirt. Derek pulls on the material before mouthing at Stiles’ collarbone, his teeth coming to claim purchase on the unblemished skin.

Stiles throws his head back, panting, because holy god. Derek’s mouth is kind of insane. He shudders when Derek licks his way back up his neck and bites at the sensitive skin at the curve of his jaw.

Their lips connect again and Stiles sighs into the kiss, really opening up his mouth and enjoying the feeling of Derek’s tongue velvety smooth against his own. He lets Derek take control of the kiss, his hands keeping Stiles still as he continues licking into his mouth.

Derek pulls away after another minute and tongues at Stiles’ neck again, nipping little red marks into his neck. He pulls his head back and pecks Stiles’ on the lips once, twice, before stepping back and putting a little more space between them.

“That was more than just a second,” Derek says, his voice deep in a way that makes Stiles _ache_ to have Derek in his bed, hear his voice saying all the things he wants to do to Stiles, have his voice everywhere around him as he comes and comes and _comes_. Jesus Christ, Stiles feels his neck heating up.

And Derek is staring at him, right, he said something.

“What?” Stiles asks, breathless still.

“You said, ‘just a sec’. It was more than that,” Derek reiterates.

Stiles’ mouth twists into a smile, “I mean, I think you were the one leading the kiss and all. So if it’s anyone’s fault that it was longer than ‘a sec,’ it’s yours.”

“Are you complaining?” Derek asks, serious. And Stiles realizes that Derek looks a little nervous, like he thinks Stiles is going to go, ‘yeah, I only kissed you to get rid of my ex and you shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation like that.’

Stiles blinks, says, “Not at all. I'm up for a repeat if you are. I was hoping to kiss you even before my ex showed up. So we could do it again, see if it’s just as hot, just as—”

Derek cuts him off and says, “You should kiss me now; I think I see your ex again.”

Stiles grins, “I don’t think I have to worry about her coming over here after that first kiss.”

“Just kiss me, Stiles.”

“Okay.”

\--

**Derek**

It’s six thirty five in the morning when Derek has to leave his apartment to drive over to campus for his 7am class on the first Friday of class.

Really, who schedules Physics 112 at 7 in the freaking morning? It’s the second part of an intro class, so people that who aren’t in the major, but have to take it for requirements for other majors like bio or chem, are stuck having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn for a class they can't even really begin to understand.

It sucks.

It’s the first day of real classes, where the professors will actually be teaching material, syllabus “week” a fond memory.

Derek gets to class a few minutes before seven and finds his seat next to Erica. He met her on the first day of class last semester when they sat next to each other in the front row, but they didn’t become friends until after she saw that he got a 100 on the first quiz and demanded he hung out with her and teach her physics.

“Hey,” Erica says when he sits down and reaches into his book bag to get out his notebook, pencil, and calculator.

He smiles at her and says, “Good morning.”

“Mm, not really. Stayed up late last night. You should really come out with us sometime. We went to this crazy frat party last night.”

Derek snorts, “Maybe next time,” because parties aren’t really his scene, but he does like to get drunk with Erica and Boyd, at least when they aren’t being couple-y and gross.

There’s a bit of commotion when the door to the lecture hall opens next, some guys being overly loud for seven in the morning.

They sit down a couple rows behind them and Derek hears one of them say, “Dude, are you seriously pouring red bull in your coffee?”

Derek turns around because who the hell does that? His breath kind of catches in his throat as he watches the guy who’s currently pouring a can of red bull into a tumbler turn to the other guy and say, “I’m going to die.” He doesn’t sound like he’s joking.

Derek only allows himself to look for a few more long seconds, taking in the smattering of moles on the guy’s face and neck, his mouth, pink and open and _wet_.

Derek’s face is heating up and he quickly turns his head back to the front of the room.

Erica’s smirking as she says, “You know, that guy was at the party last night. I bet if you came to a party with us next week, he’d be there.”

Derek ignores her because the professor is walking into the room.

Professor Friedman sets his things down on the desk at the font of the room and says, “As we all know, there’s a quiz next Friday. Since I’ve started teaching here, the average of this quiz has been the lowest of any quiz between both semesters of this class. So study, study, study.”

\--

Derek walks out of the first quiz with his head spinning a little. He’d studied for this one and he can't believe how hard it was.

He waits for Erica in the atrium of the building, playing Candy Crush: Soda Saga on his phone. He hears people coming out of the lecture hall complaining about the last question and he has an epiphany.

Fuck. He should have used the conservation of energy equation. He hopes he’ll at least get some partial credit for attempting to solve it.

Erica comes out after a minute and huffs out a breath, saying, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Derek shares the sentiment. “Coffee?”

Erica grins, “Sure. So, you're coming out with us tonight, right? Boyd has to work until 10, but he’ll join us after he gets done.”

Derek groans, but follows Erica as she walks out of the building.

\--

Derek’s pretty drunk. Or at least well on his way there. Erica managed to convince him to come out with her. To be honest, it didn’t take all that much convincing considering how wound up Derek was from that physics quiz.

When they get to the party, Erica stays by his side as they get drinks and find a comfortable place to stand, where they aren’t standing too close to the couple currently trying to get it in on the couch.

Erica starts talking about the physics quiz and Derek’s relieved to find out that they both did the second question similarly. He’s about to ask how she did the last question when a voice chimes in, asking them if they’re in Friedman’s class. Derek turns and—fuck.

It’s that guy.

It’s the red bull guy. Jesus Christ. Derek isn't drunk enough for this.

Derek can't seem to form words, so Erica introduces the both of them to red buy guy—Stiles. His name is Stiles.

Erica—evil, evil Erica—leaves Derek all alone with Stiles as soon as she sees Boyd and Derek isn't drunk enough for this. He can’t talk to Stiles all alone. He excuses himself, saying he needs a drink.

He heads to the kitchen and downs a shot of vodka straight away. Christ, did he really just say he’d join Stiles on the dance floor? He doesn’t dance, ever.

He’s going to have to leave. Stiles wouldn't even miss him, he’s sure.

He’s gearing up to go find Erica and tell her he’s leaving when he sees them. Sees Stiles and some _guy_ all over him. Sees Stiles grinding back onto him.

Derek’s vision blurs with jealousy, or maybe it was that shot of vodka, and he makes his way over to them. He places his hands on Stiles hips before he can talk himself out of it.

Stiles looks surprised to see him, but then he smiles and wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him closer. Derek really can’t dance, so he lets Stiles grind their hips together and somewhere along the way, the other guy leaves and it’s just them.

Just Derek and Stiles, swaying together, close and intimate.

Until Stiles mumbles something and Derek pulls back to ask, “What?”

Stiles says something about his ex coming over and—oh.

Stiles presses their lips together and any hope of Derek playing it cool flies out the window.

Derek’s on full attack mode after that, kissing and biting and licking and Stiles is so receptive, throwing his head back, gasping when Derek mouths at his neck.

And Derek’s just way in over his head here.


End file.
